Daddy's Girl
by sellefsen
Summary: One-shot. Hermione learns about her parent's divorce and her Daddy's new girl...FRIEND! This story could lead into another story. Read and Review!


Hermione slammed her bedroom door behind and threw herself on her bed, angry tears burning her eyes. Several sobs escaped her throat as she lay there, trying to not think about the events of the last year.

Soon after Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts with top marks, she had brought her dear friend, Ginny Weasley, home with her to meet her parents. What happened after that not even a psychic could have predicted.

Hermione had been unaware that ever since she had restored her parents' memories that their marriage had been on the rocks. There was even a divorce in progress, though they had decided not to tell their daughter until it was official, about a month into Ginny's visit.

But it was with Ginny there that there were problems. Hermione had gotten a summer job while home and apologized to Ginny that she was leaving her alone with her father, who had gotten the house in the divorce. Her mother was still living there, in the guest room, while she searched for a place of her own, so she was rarely there, leaving Ginny with Hermione's father.

Little did she know that when she was off at work at the local bookstore, her father and Ginny were spending plenty of time together and growing close. So it came as a shock to her when Ginny and her father announced their engagement at the end of the summer. Ginny was moving in and her mother was moving out.

Throughout the year of their engagement, Ginny spent plenty of time with Hermione, planning the wedding. Even though Hermione was in shock at these events, she couldn't abandon her best girlfriend. She was always known as the loyal one and for good reason.

But every night, when Ginny and her father retired to their room, Hermione would curl up in bed and cry, grieving the family she had known. Many times, the thought that Ginny was a home wreaker popped into her mind, especially when she saw how her mother was living on the few visits she could manage. However, the logical side of her mind won out when she had to remind herself that her parents had already been getting a divorce when Ginny had been introduced into the equation.

Hermione spent many nights blaming herself for the events, since it was she that had erased their memories and then returned them. It had after their memories that been returned that the problems had started. Had she just left them in Australia with the fake memories she had given them, her parents would have stayed happy together and her father would never have met Ginny.

Every time that she tried to discuss the situation with her mother, she was brushed off and told that it wasn't important. That she was happier now that she was on her own and that she wished Ginny and her ex-husband the best.

And now the wedding would be tomorrow morning, with Hermione as the maid of honor, giving the impression that she blessed the wedding. She would have to stand in front of all the guests and smile as if she were happy that her father of 45 was marrying her best friend of 18.

A sudden knock on her door startled Hermione out of her thoughts. Quickly, she wiped her tears away and called out, "Come in."

Standing in the doorway was Ginny, concern etched onto her face. The surprise showed on Hermione's face, as she had thought that Ginny had already gone to bed, giving her plenty of sleep before one of the most important days of her life.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I couldn't sleep. Just too nervous."

Smiling sadly, Hermione patted the bed next to her, inviting Ginny to join her. "It's alright to be nervous. The big day is tomorrow."

Ginny gnawed on her bottom lip. "Hermione? Can I ask you how you truly feel about this wedding? About me marrying your father?"

Hermione sat there, unsure of what to say.

"I know that you aren't truly happy about this, especially since the divorce."

Hermione snorted, "I guess I haven't hid it as well as I thought."

"Even your father has noticed. It really hurts him that the person that brought us together can't give us her blessing. Why?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. It is just a lot to process for me. Within two months I'm told my parents are divorced and that you are going to be marrying my father. Everything is changing and it just feels wrong."

Ginny suddenly hugged Hermione, startling the older girl. "I'm so sorry. I can understand what you are feeling. But I just want you to know that it is all for the best. Even though you don't see it now. Your mother has given us her blessing. They both told me about the divorce, you know. It wasn't as bad as you thought."

Hermione stiffened, shocked at what she was hearing.

"Your mother and father feel out of love. They even admitted that it had been happening for years. The separation was friendly. They just felt like brother and sister, like you and Ron do. You can imagine how that can feel. They weren't fighting, there was no infidelity, they just didn't love each other as husband and wife."

"Oh, Ginny! Are you serious?" the nod from the redhead confirmed all she had said. "But why didn't they tell me this? I should have heard this from Mum and Dad, not you."

"To tell the truth, they thought that you would figure it out yourself and understand. I guess that in a situation like this, when you are gone at school so much, you don't see what you should. It was a mistake on their part and one that I felt had to be fixed. I want my maid of honor to be happy for me and my groom tomorrow morning, knowing that there are no hard feelings."

Hermione's eyes began to tear up. "Of course I can give you and my father my blessing on your wedding."

Ginny beamed in happiness and hugged her best friend close, feeling that all the pieces of her life were finally in place. "Get some sleep, Hermione. We have a big day tomorrow."

As soon as Ginny shut the door, Hermione leaned back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking. Had she been told this from the beginning, things would have been different. She wouldn't have suffered for a year, thinking that her mother was being unfairly treated and that her father and Ginny were acting rashly and inconsiderately. As it was now, Hermione felt more at peace about the impending event.

She quickly undressed and climbed into bed, setting an alarm for the morning. There was plenty of work to be done in the morning.

Hermione walked up the aisle, arm in arm with her uncle, who was her father's best man. Her caramel colored hair had been done in gentle ringlets, swept to one side, cascading over her shoulder. Her bridesmaid dress was silver silk, strapless with a heart shaped bodice cut that hugged her waist to her hips, were the tulle under her skirt gave the dress volume. The dress ended at her knees. Her heels were a peep toe silver. Her chocolate eyes were accented with black liner and a slight silver eye shadow, making Hermione look a vision in silver, like a star.

As she walked down the aisle, her eyes met with another pair, as silver as her dress. Her new friend and boss at a law firm, Draco Malfoy. The look in his eyes made Hermione feel like the only woman in the world to him. She gave him a quick smile and turned her eyes up to her father, who was waiting at the alter for his bride.

Reaching the front, Hermione turned around and gazed at her father, giving him a genuine smile, seeing his happiness and anticipation. The music suddenly turned into a wedding march and all eyes turned to the back. There a vision in white was walking down the aisle with her father, Mr. Weasley. Glancing at her father, she saw the look in his eyes was the same as the one that Draco had given her. She suddenly grinned, watching the scene in front of her. This marriage would be one of love. Hermione couldn't be happier for her father and best friend. Her only wish was that soon she would have this kind of happiness. With silver eyes fixed only on her, she had a feeling it wouldn't be long.

**A/N: A little one shot that could be the introduction to another story, but only if I get requests for it. I hope you like it. This idea came to me in my sleep and I thought it was brilliant. Please review!**


End file.
